


O Little Angel of the Lord

by Iaveina



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angels and Demons, F/M, spn!AU, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaveina/pseuds/Iaveina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw her she was angry. Furious even, standing in the centre of a circle of demons with her head held high and her angel blade grasped tightly in her right hand. SPN!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Little Angel of the Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the Supernatural universe, taking a few liberties with the general plot but hey; this is an AU fanfiction! …Mild spoilers for the season finale of season 8!
> 
> The prompt was adopted from [sowrongbutsowrite](http://sowrongbutsowrite.tumblr.com)! From a nice Anon who asked for Angels and Demons Turnfree =)
> 
> Can be found on tumblr [here](http://iaveinabox.tumblr.com/post/73146589045/o-little-angel-of-the-lord).

The first time he saw her she was angry. Furious even, standing in the centre of a circle of demons with her head held high and her angel blade grasped tightly in her right hand. Her clothing, the simple jeans and t-shirt that her vessel wore, were ripped and smudged with dirt, her hair falling in sodden ringlets, red strands plastered against pale skin, as the rain fell furiously from above. But despite this her bright eyes, hidden behind glasses and resonating with the power of the angel within, shone with incandescent rage.

He chuckled dryly, readjusting his suit’s tie as he stepped forward out of the ring of demons; a cocky smile on his face as the angel before him glared. Behind them, bound to a chair and with her head resting limply against her chest, chestnut-coloured hair brushing her thighs, a woman was held; her own guard of demons standing to attention beside her.

“Well well,” he drawled mockingly, baring his teeth as the accented words left his lips. The soles of his shoes, smart and meticulously polished, clapped against the ground beneath them; sharp clacks as he crossed into the middle of the circle to stand before the angel. Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing. “Just look what I’ve caught in my net.”

He saw how her grip on her blade tightened as he spoke and her eyes flickering towards his captive, her skin going taunt over the bones of her hands and her knuckles going white. It only served to make his smile widen.

“Oh, a quiet one are we?” He mocked, digging his hands into his trouser pockets, carefully circling the angel. She kept her gaze fixed on the woman, refusing to turn her head to look at him as he walked. “Aw, c’mon love. It’s your lucky day!”

The angel looked at him and exhaled sharply. “My lucky day? How is being caught by the likes of  _you_  lucky?” She snarled, her sharp gaze piercing into him; effortlessly seeing through the image his unwilling vessel projected to the world and at the demon within. He rolled his eyes, coming to a halt before her.

“You’re lucky to have an audience with my good ol’ dashing, courteous self, not many do y’see.”

“I can see the real you,” the angel hissed, slashing up with her weapon. He ducked back as the blade narrowly missed his jugular and the demons around him bristled, each unsure of how to proceed against a being immune to all but their own blades. The angel lunged forward and he quickly sidestepped as to avoid being pierced through the chest. “Not so  _dashing_ , is it?”

“Oh, you  _wound_  me Angel,” he gasped, placing his hands on his heart in mock hurt. The angel growled, turning her attention to the demons observing. She leapt forward, taking out two of his minions in a flurry of movement and light, as she attempted to get closer to her captive charge.

“Hey! D’you know how difficult it is to find good minions these days?” He yelled, waving a hand towards the empty corpses whilst the angel focused her attention on the remaining demons. “They’re usually bloody useless knobs..”

“You don’t seem very concerned that I’m murdering your  _minions_ ,” the angel scoffed, facing him with a raised eyebrow; flecks of blood marring her clear, pale skin. He shrugged, waving a hand to the demons guarding the woman. They nodded once and instantly vanished.

“I have better,” he replied simply. In the distance a shout rang out, accompanied by the slam of a car door and the crunching sound of shoes on gravel, causing the angel to immediately look towards where it had come from, her grip on her weapon relaxing slightly. He chuckled. “I guess I’m out of time.”

“Huh?” The angel looked genuinely confused and he grinned, stepping towards her.

“Gavin, King of Hell,” he mock-bowed, light twinkling mischievously in his eyes . “Until we meet again.”

And he vanished.

The second time he saw her he learnt her name. He observed, from a distance, the angel and her humans - Hunters he knew of and had been carefully thwarting for months - investigating a petty case that involved a wayward vampire and some rather unfortunate schoolgirls. The humans seemed more interested in the scene at hand, striding across the front yard from their beat-up Impala to the door without a backwards glance at their angelic companion. He stepped forward, out from underneath the shadow of the trees and into the dim sunlight, to stand alongside her; fully prepared to duck out of the way of shining silver but, instead, was met with nothing.

“You’re too good for this,” he commented lightly, looping his fingers through his belt loops and leaning against the hood of the car. “Meg, wasn’t it?”

“Spying on people isn’t very courteous,” she mused, sending him a sideways glance as she folded her arms, the house still in her peripheral vision. Gavin was sure that she was keeping as much attention on her humans as she was on him and silently commended her for it; he knew that he wasn’t exactly safe to be around.

“Who says I’m spying?” He replied cheerfully with a grin. Meg rolled her eyes, leaning back so that she was level with him and turning her head to completely look in his direction. Her eyes, still as bright as when he first saw her, held a glimmer of interest in their hazel depths and he couldn’t help a ripple of confusion that ran through him. “The older one certainly isn’t quiet. ‘ _Meg, go find me this._ ’ ‘ _Meg, we need your help.’_  ‘ _Meg, go wait by the car’_. They don’t seem to trust you very much, and being a lap dog is such a waste of someone as powerful as yourself.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, demon.”

“Gavin, really,” he held out his hand, pleased when the angel shook it lightly before returning her hand to its crossed possession across her chest. Gavin raised an eyebrow in question. “You’re acting surprisingly calm about this.”

“About what? About the King of Hell dropping by for a chat?” She replied, a smile tugging at her lips as Gavin nodded slowly. She shrugged at him, her hesitant smile turning into a bright grin; exposing her pearly white teeth. “I’ve had time to think about. Y’know, when you  _weren’t_  holding my friend hostage.”

“To be fair, it was her own fault. She walked straight into our base of operations, we couldn’t exactly let her leave now could we?”

Meg glared slightly, her smile turning into a pout, before pushing off from the vehicle and stepping over the low garden wall onto the grass. She spun to face him, stepping back as she spoke. “You demons are all the same.”

“Witty and devilishly handsome?”

“Conceited and unconcerned about others,” she shot back, hands on her hips. She shook her head. “That’s where we’re different.”

“That’s not really a difference,” Gavin replied, chuckling to himself as he too pushed himself away from the vehicle. “In the game of who cares about humanity angels and demons are all the same. If it’s in it for us then we’ll do what we can do help. But if it’s beneath us then, well… both of us know how that goes.”

“Shut up,” Meg hissed, the fury he’d seen on her face once before rising as she glared daggers at him. She stalked forward, stepping back over the low garden wall and prodding him in the chest. “You know _nothing_.”

“I know that there is dissension in the heavenly ranks. You guys can’t seem to decide if you want to praise humans or wipe them from existence,” he lightly smacked Meg’s hand away and walked around to the other side of the car. He smirked. “If you ever decide to wipe them out I know a couple of demons who would be more than happy to help.”

Meg’s angry retort was cut off by a yell from inside the house.

“Meg! We could use your help in here!”

Gavin waved his hand, a shit-eating grin on his face that only made Meg angrier. “Go on love, your humans need you. You wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

The angel huffed, spun on her heel and stomped towards the house; effectively pushing her way past two young policemen who attempted for a second to ask her for identification, but shrunk down when faced with her fury.

He laughed, rolling his eyes and eyeing the vehicle before him as Meg disappeared into the house. With a wave of his hand the air from the front passenger-side tire disappeared, leaving a sodden excuse for rubber around the rim.

“That’ll slow them down a bit.”

The third time he saw her she looked lost. Alone, sat on a barstool and looking smaller than he’d ever seen her; the blue lights from whatever novelty poster that hung on the wall before her adding a coloured tint to her auburn hair. Gavin slipped into the seat beside her, waving a hand to catch the attention of the bartender.

“A pint for me, and a glass of whatever the lady wants.”

“I don’t want anything from you,” Meg spat with less vehemence than he expected from her, resting her head on her arms. “Go away.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, accepting the beer from the bartender and setting a glass of something fruity-looking in front of Meg. She groaned, pushing it away and burying her face in her arms, heedless of the glasses she wore. “It’s good to see that you didn’t die in the fall.”

Meg snorted, wobbling in her seat as she sat up straight with an arm outstretched for the glass that had been placed before her. She picked it up, drunk half of it in one gulp, and spun on the stool to wave a finger at him. “Don’t you  _ever_  talk to me about the fall. You don’t know a  _thing_.”

“Then educate me,” Gavin suggested, taking a deep sip of his beer. Meg slammed the bottom of her glass on the bar and stumbled to her feet, veering sideways into Gavin. “…Are you  _drunk_?”

“I am  _human_ ,” she whined, allowing Gavin to push her back into her seat with nothing more than a steely stare. “I no longer have my powers. I feel _pain_  Gavin, d’you know how much pain  _hurts_?”

“Funnily enough I do.”

Their eyes met, two different shades of hazel fixed upon the other as silence fell. Meg looked away first, her eyes closing in sadness.

“I can’t hear the voice of my vessel,” she whispered, Gavin seeing the exact moment the woman curled in on herself emotionally. He rested a hand on her shoulder as she continued, watery eyes peeking open to stare off into the distance. “I’ve been told to stay away from my human friends because I’m ‘ _too dangerous’_ …I don’t know what to do now.”

“You soon get used to the quietness inside your own head,” Gavin shrugged, lightly squeezing his hand in an attempt to be comforting (if only his minions could see him now). “But this is  _your_  body now, it may be human but humans can accomplish amazing things when they set their little minds to it.”

“That sounds odd coming from you.”

“Hey, even I can see the vague benefit in humanity sometimes. They created video games didn’t they?” His retort enticed a small smile on Meg’s lips and he grinned brightly. “As for not knowing what to do now, I suppose I could help out for a bit until you’re on your feet.”

Meg raised an eyebrow, downing the rest of her drink, before carefully placing her feet on the floor. She stood up, a confused expression dawning on her face. “But I’m on my feet without your help.”

Gavin sighed, briefly looking upwards as he spoke. “You’ve got a lot to learn about human life Meg, don’t worry about it for now. Leave it all to me.”


End file.
